The last red alert
by TrekDr
Summary: It's the last night on voyager. There is a party in progress, tho the command team left just after midnight to finally consummate their seven year love. [J/C] Someone [tom] can't resist a final prank. As usual people are paramounts and no financial gain. Just fun and laughter.


_my J/C post return fanfic is nearly linear, starting where endgame finished, but a J/C quick reversal - coming home with you. I think my following fanfics prob don't need a readthrough of the initial fanfic first, but since i loved that, I would recommend that you do. My profile is going to try and keep the timeline showing, in case you would like to go with it!_

 _-0-0-0-_

*red alert* *red alert* *command team respond* *red alert* *red alert* * command team to the holodeck*

the Klaxons are blazing, and Chakotay wakes up and throws himself without thinking out of bed. Unfortunately he hits the bulkhead, which appears to be on the wrong side of his bed. Hysterical laughter follows this. Kathryn's hysterical laughter, as she put lights to 50%. He is in her bedroom, and she is infront of him, once he has reoriented, and she is deliciously tousled and naked. With a rush, the whole night comes back to him, and a smug grin makes its way onto his face. The voyager party! He had finally swept her off her feet, and she transported them back here, where they had decided not to talk - talking being definitely deleterious to their rapprochement earlier - until they were totally satiated and exhausted, at which point they had fallen asleep. He reaches out for her and she dances away.

'Chakotay dammit, it is a damned red alert! uniforms! communicators! get up! get up! and not that kind of up either! down boy!' She laughs and then swears, wondering where she had put half her clothes in the rush to divest them last night. or even her uniform. He is being decidedly not helpful either, distracting her with a further display of his glorious body.

'Up then down, what is a poor commander to do!' he attempts to look doleful, with a pout to match Kathryn, god she thinks, his lips are divine, and is hard pressed not to kiss them. 'anyway, woman,we are back home in orbit around earth. what red alert, why the holodeck, come on Kathryn' he continues. As she pauses, contemplating this, allowing the automatic red alert response to power down, he manages to grab her as she was hopping close to the bed, struggling to pull up her uniform pants, and pulls her back down next to him, rolls her onto her back and starts to kiss her passionately again. Spirits but this is fun. He thinks that maybe they may well have been blown out of the sky had they admitted their love in the delta quadrant. He can't even think of seriously approaching the bridge. Actually, what he thinks about the bridge is probably not repeatable, and certainly should be devoid of all other personnel, except perhaps Paris. He has a serious grief with Paris at the moment. Something to consider later.

'tuvok to Janeway', this time she breaks free from her rather rapturous response to his kisses, and grabs the communicator from her bedside table. Chakotay moves his attention to kissing her neck, and stroking down to her breasts. she makes only a half hearted attempt to push him away.

'janeway here' and if it is a somewhat breathless response, she hopes Tuvok will not read too much into it, or even if he does, isn't going to press her on it. Not like she isn't feeling enough pressure from Chakotay, who has undone the good work she made of putting on the uniform pants, and is challenging her with his pressing attentions.

'I am afraid to inform you Captain, that the red alert is a hoax, originating from the holodeck, I am presuming Mr Paris from the codes. I apologise to you and the commander for disrupting your...sleep. The alert has been terminated. Did you wish me to discipline Tom, or will you be arranging ...' at this point Chakatoy interrupts ' leave it to me Tuvok, thankyou'. busted, thinks Kathryn.

'Understood, tuvok out' both of them imagine Tuvok with eyebrows raised at this point.

'Chakotay to Paris'... 'Chakotay to Paris' in angriest command voice.

'Paris here? can i help?' stifled laughter in the background, probably B'Elanna, Harry wont have got involved with this prank.

'earlier in the evening, I suggested there were two people that stood between us and your imminent death, can I just update you that with your humorous alarm, that number has decreased to one.' Kathryn nods decisively at him.

She then giggles, and decides on some payback. Chakotay is sat on the edge of the bed, and she kneels in front of him, and start to concentrate on the up that should have been down. A lick from bottom to top, and a investigatory nibble, and Chakotay is sounding less in control than before. He does, however, manage to bite out a programme code to the computer. Kathryn has no idea what it is for, but suspects it transfers Paris to the brig. Cruel but fair. Kathryn rather enjoys doing what she is doing, so it is quite a while before Chakotay feels in control at all. Ecstatically happy, yes; in control, no. When he is lying back, breath coming in gasps, spent and deliriously joyful, Kathryn kisses him before starting to pull him up again. By his hand, of course.

'Kathryn', he begs, 'join with me, kiss me again', he powers up his dimples, and perfects his sultry eyes, she does usually cave in for this 'what are you doing?' Kathryn is insistent though, so he sits up. 'sonic shower and get dressed, on the double' she commands, and pulls them both into the bathroom. 'no getting frisky' as she bats away his roving hands and mouth. He does rather love a woman who knows how to command. Hours of pleasurable activities stretch in front of him. When he drops to his knees in front of her, in clear violation of her orders, she finds that his way of cleaning her is rather pleasurable, and is diverted for a while. luckily the sonic shower is still effective.

When her breath stops coming in short gasps, she drags him out of the bathroom and orders him to dress. Grumbling he does so, and when he looks round she is in this short leather number, reminiscent in style of the early starfleet uniforms, with the hem grazing her upper thigh. 'hey, when did you get that, and why have i never seen it before?' he demands, suspiciously. laughing 'batleth training with B'Elanna, she has a matching one' Firstly, he is genuinely amazed that she has been training on the batleth, though after all, not really surprising. Secondly, the thoughts of both of them in these little dresses is rather hot. The square neck is demure, but the short length, and the impression that you might see more gives an overall effect has him moving swiftly in her direction to tackle her back onto the bed.

'Commander' she snaps, but his twinkling eyes and smirking mouth are not accepting the chain of command. He might love bossy, imperious, impossible, commanding women, but he isn't a pushover, and isn't necessarily going to behave. he has a history of being a contrary to uphold. 'you are impossible! come ON! we are going back to the party. Anyway, I need you to help with these boots... Dammit commander, you are absolutely proving why we couldn't be involved in the delta quad-eeek!' as he slams her back onto the bed and kisses her passionately. yes, that dress is really short when her arms are above her head.

After a moment of weakness, she tries again. Rolling him onto his back with a suprise self defense move and pinning him down, she puts her most winsome face on, the one he pretty much rolls over and begs for, 'chakotay, don't you want to march back into the party with me on your arm? After all, this crew has seen you drool for years. Seven years pretty much! I'll dance with you? and currently mine and Tom's dance is top on the leaderboard, then mine and ayalas and then mine and Megan's' As she pleads she looks at him from under her lashes. 'I'll give you a dance to rival all of them? just imagine, and she gives a sultry look with her half smile'

'spirits weep Kathryn, that is unfair' he knows when she has him beaten. Seven years, and he has never got the upper hand when she plays that card. and he tries the power dimples, but she just gives him the quirky smile look with the side eyes under eyelashes maneuver . 'ok, ok! hey, what Megan too?' he throws on his maquis clothes.

' you missed that one sweetheart, when you were drying off' and she giggles. 'what a finish! gotta give it to Seven' Hmm, he thinks, can't go out of the party without showing well on the leaderboard. Damn that Mike and Paris. 'Fuck, well, I guess it would look good to walk in with you.' he dimples at her for real, and holds her again ' I do love you Kathryn' 'and I love you too, come ON!'

He finds it distracting zipping her boots up, as they finish about three inches below the hem of that short dress, and can't resist an experimental lick upwards. He is rewarded by a moan and Kathryn moves her legs apart. He growls at her, then, rather cruelly, laughs, slaps her bottom and says it is time to ship out to the party again. Since she is inclined to argue, he tells her to 'just do it' picks her up, and carries her out. She is uncertain whether to just laugh, or demand that he put her down. The champagne and freedom of the night win, and she relaxes into the firemans hold, and tries to ignore how many times he kisses the top of her thigh, and the exploration his fingers appear to be doing rather than holding her steady. It then crosses her mind that her ass might be showing in this position due to the shortness of said dress. When he is reluctant to answer that question, she suspects that is the case, so when they exit the turbolift, she insists on being put down. Just in time! He has always liked staring at her ass, something she made a point of flaunting every time she spoke to Tom at the conn and that was in her uniform. Both of them are thinking of his likely response to her bending over the conn in this dress, with or without Paris present. Their imaginations and fantasies are surprisingly well matched. Something that they will enjoy discovering over the next few months.

'janeway to Paris, music choice Paris number 04' As the beat can be heard through the holodeck doors, she snaps handcuffs between herself and Chakotay, and leads him in whilst he is remonstrating. 'Mr Chakotay, i believe that I have completed my mission, count yourself caught' she says in her sultriest voice. Laughing she twirls under their combined arms as she pulls them into the holodeck to resounding cheers. ' i am not sure which of us has been caught, my dear' he whispers into her ear, making her shiver. He stalks proudly with her as she twirls and sashays. He is right, it is unclear which of them is caught and which captor. Both have the widest of smiles, and the air of a very successful mission accomplished. None of the crew are bold enough to make a comment about the time elapsed between the red alert and the command teams arrival. After all, it is pretty clear what is the cause of the delay.

She notices the latticework of a holding cell in the centre of the dance floor, and it contains one cheekily grinning, unabashed Tom Paris. Chakotay grins evilly. 'it seemed fairer to have the brig here, so he didn't miss anything! ignore him Kathryn, I have a dance challenge to win'. smiling up at chakotay and remaining handcuffed together, Kathryn begins a dance that chakotay in the future swears would have unsettled a Vulcan Kohlinahr master. They weave around each other, undulating, hips rotating, grinding, dipping, and unlike her earlier dances in the evening, he has no compunction when it comes to stroking, kissing, teasing and most definitely caressing her beautiful behind. Being fair, she is also not sticking to acceptable distance, and this dance is definitely up close and personal. It may not have the practiced flair of her dance with Paris, but what it lacks in technical merit and recognisable steps, it more than makes up for in presentation and emotional resonance - AKA sex appeal. For those watching, and lots are, no one can be in any doubt that the command team have finally consummated their relationship. This fact appears on the scuttlebutt board, and it appears that there are two winners, one 'she who must be obeyed' and one 'i am always watching' they will later be identified as Janeway and Tuvok and there will be some calls that this wasn't an entirely fair bet. It is somewhat moot.

Dancing directly in front of Paris's temporary cell could be considered further punishment for him, as his expression is one more commonly seen on Harry Kim. Harry Kim, however, has his face too busy with Jenny delaney to have noticed, and has missed his only chance for payback. However, being Tom, he bounces back quickly.

Two further dances, and Chakotay is finally reassured that his and Kathryn's name are at the top of the leaderboard for both best dance with captain, and sexiest dance, and since she has promised not to dance with anyone else at least tonight - tho he is wondering how to make that more permanent without looking like a control freak - are likely to stay there. It is also clear that the whole crew is fully aware in the change of his relationship status. The scuttlebutt has certainly been quite clear on this, and their dancing and behaviour is clear to even the most innocent, all of which, luckily, have already left the holodeck. Kathryn is starting to believe he might have some Klingon heritage with the possessiveness he is displaying, she is sure he growled when Mike came with Megan to offer contratulations. however, he has relaxed enough to agree to B'Elanna's plea to release Paris. It is hard to have a quiet word with paris whilst handcuffed to Kathryn, who always listens despite appearance to the contrary. He relies on a commanders death stare and clear territorial claims, somewhat spoilt by Kathryn giggling. Yep, Klingon, or neanderthal.

Chakotay spins her close into his arms, and changes the holoprogram to a dancefloor set in the middle of space using one of the codes he set up earlier. Changing the tempo of the music to slow, lovingly they dance and sway gently amongst the stars. His over-great possessiveness is part new pride at the love he can openly demonstrate, and part reaction to the intense provocation Kathryn's dancing gave him earlier in the evening. it will relax back into male confidence as he relaxes in the wonder of finally being with her, finally lovers, knowing that above all else, she chooses him. In reality, as always he feels a deep desire to cherish and protect. He truly loves this woman before him. For her part, she is happy just to rest in his arms for eternity at the moment. Both are captured indeed, wrapped up in love, as they have been undeclared for so many years. other couples join them, both previously recognised and new, including the triplex of Tom, B'elanna and Miral. If the command team are to be seen with their lips locked together for a significant proportion of the time, then no-one is particularly taking notice. The hour is late, approaching four Earth time, and weary dancers are gradually moving to couches or back to their quarters.

Kathryn is becoming heavy in his arms, so he takes her to a couch, and they curl up on it. He strokes her face and she sighs in his arms. He cannot believe his luck. The day started with such confusion and anguish, and he could not have predicted that he would be here with everything he had ever desired curled in his arms, loving him back. He finally remembers to give thanks to the spirits, and has a gentle smile for her. 'So, have we been here long enough now Kathryn' she mumbles an assent, she is adorable when she is sleepy. making sure he has swept her up in a more dignified hold, he walks out of the holodeck, and back to his quarters this time. he has dreamt of her in them often enough. Time to make a few more dreams reality.

'Kathryn, love, are you awake?' her eyes open and she smiles at him. It is all the encouragement he needs.


End file.
